


RoseWolf

by Paige_Dreemurr



Series: RoseWolf [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Dreemurr/pseuds/Paige_Dreemurr
Summary: Briar Rose and Maleficent have a little chat about the werewolf attack at King Stefan's castle.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), malora (sleeping beauty)
Series: RoseWolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	RoseWolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story on a writing website, I hope it's good?

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" 

"When you transformed the first night."

Maleficent and Briar Rose sat in the comfort of Forbidden Mountains, sitting by the fireplace which resided in the living area. A warm red and orange flame danced around in the hearth, which provided some distraction for Briar Rose and her overwhelming thoughts. 

Briar Rose sat in a lush, comfy chair just beside Maleficent. Her legs curled up near her and arms wrapped tightly around her knees, hoping to find some warmth from the cold she thought only she was feeling. The fire helped a bit, but not quite enough. Rose still shivered, her whole body trembling.

Only 10 hours ago, the Eastern Kingdom had sent out a call for help, news about a terrifying beast roaming the Eastern castle and injuring servants and guards. The beast being a gold-ish wolf-like creature, standing tall and baring teeth at anyone who went near it. Once it escaped, even with its bright fur, it could not be seen. Not by good fairy, not hunter or guard. It disappeared into the forest, never to be seen for the rest of the night. 

Maleficent had been quite amused when she heard the news at first, but when she saw the golden beast herself just outside her bedroom window, she had to take a closer look. 

She quickly realised that this magnificent beast was her own Briar Rose. 'Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose.' Of course, the werewolf’s fur wasn’t quite gold, it had several shades towards her backside, but she was very golden. Her lips were covered in what seemed to be a rather thick layer of blood. It made sense, it was almost funny. The werewolf did not attack Maleficent once the Wicked fairy was able to get close to it, but rather made strange but non-aggressive howls and moans towards her.

Maleficent could definitely see Briar Rose in the beast's eyes. Bright blue eyes on a wolf's head looked up at Maleficent for comfort, as if she was terrified for her life. The Wicked fairy held out her hand. Long, slender fingers reached out for a trembling fur-covered hand. The werewolf took the fairy's hand gently, as if it was going to shatter any second, and Maleficent knew she had gained the beast's trust. 

After a few hours of calming the werewolf, speaking her name in a low, soothing voice and petting and scratching around her head, Maleficent brought the beast inside into the Forbidden Mountains. The fairy stayed close to the werewolf's side, to ensure she wasn't going to leave it alone.

The werewolf; Briar Rose, and Maleficent sat in relative silence for the rest of the night in Maleficent’s bedroom, keeping Rose away from the nasty goblins and creatures who would dare point their weapons and glaring faces at a beautiful creature.  
The change back was painful and terrifying, mostly for Briar Rose, but Maleficent did feel a little twinge of fear and would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn’t afraid for Rose. The wolf-turned-young girl laid in a naked heap on the cold stone floor after the pain subsided, and Maleficent had rushed to wrap her cloak around her and sit her up. Even if there was supposedly no pain, Rose cried into Maleficent’s shoulder as if several bones had been broken (which was true). 

In the present, Briar Rose thought of an answer for a while in silence. She really did not want to answer this question right now, but it would kill her mentally if she didn’t tell Maleficent sooner rather than later. She was glad Maleficent didn’t care about what she thought, that she would rather know what Rose is thinking. 

“I- I’m not.. I’m not quite sure how to answer that, not right now at least.” Briar Rose finally answered, looking down at her knees and picking at the seams of her trousers. Briar Rose wanted to preserve her modesty a bit more, and asked Maleficent for a pair of trousers and a tunic, which Maleficent obliged in giving to her. 

“Well, you don’t have to answer this second. If it bothers you too much right now.” Maleficent gave her a gentle smile, stirring her tea. “But, when were you going to tell me you were cursed by a werewolf?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Briar Rose jumped and widened her eyes. She covered her right arm, where Maleficent assumed Rose was bitten. Or scratched even.

“I-I- uhh- Hmm..” 

“Let me see your arm-” Maleficent attempted to reach out. 

“No! It’s nothing, it’s fine!” Rose shot up out of her seat, holding her arm closer to her body. 

“Rose, when did you get bit?” Maleficent furrowed her brows, still sitting back in her chair. 

“Ah- A few days ago, just before the celebration. I thought it would be nothing, just a simple bite. But it- it healed. It healed too quickly, my aunts were worried. But the royals dismissed it as a normal bite. So, I didn’t worry too much. Then, the ch-change happened…” She looked away, backing herself up into a wall. Maleficent made a ‘come hither’ motion with her finger and brought Rose closer to her, she didn’t fight it. 

Maleficent lifted the sleeve of Rose’s tunic, her eyes darting around at the multiple bite wounds and scarring on her wrist and forearm. “Idiots, why would you ignore something this serious. Did you tell them it was a werewolf?” 

“Yes, I did. None of them believed that werewolves exist, they thought it was just a normal wolf bite.” Briar Rose bit her lip, almost drawing blood. 

“Well, I’m sure they got exactly what they deserved.” Something dangerous flashed in her dark eyes, along with a sharp smile. Rose couldn’t help but smile back, even if the morbid thought of her killing the royals spiralled in the back of her mind. She thought she could still taste their blood on her teeth. 

“Careful.” Maleficent ran her thumb along Rose’s bottom lip, wiping the blood away that was leaking out of the open wound Rose’s teeth made. Briar Rose bent down and kissed Maleficent’s lips, soft and gentle, almost a peck. Maleficent let out a low chuckle, grasping Rose’s chin and pulling her down for one more kiss and licking the remaining blood from Rose’s mouth and a grin. 

“I think I like tasting your blood on your lips-” Maleficent chuckled, more likely than not she was joking. Briar Rose shook her head, “No- Let’s not make that a habit.” she replied with a grin. 

Maleficent and Briar Rose laid in a damp field of grass and wildflowers. Briar Rose wanted to get away from the dark themes in the Forbidden Mountains, and Maleficent decided to indulge her a bit. 

They laid together quite close, Rose’s head laying on Maleficent’s shoulder, and the Fairy’s arms wrapped around Rose’s smallish frame. A few years earlier, Maleficent had been so stiff when it came to close cuddling and being touched, being raised in a world where a single touch could spell danger for her constantly. Briar Rose helped her a little bit out of her shell, slowly introducing Maleficent to more gentle touches, and slowly pushing past her boundaries (even if it meant she might get thrown at a wall). 

Even now, Briar Rose could feel some tension in Maleficent’s shoulders, angular and sharp. Sometimes Rose couldn’t quite tell if Maleficent was angry with something, or thinking, or anything else. She could tell Maleficent’s eyes were sparkling with interest at something, once she lifted her head and propped herself on one shoulder to look down at the wicked fairy. 

“What is on your mind?” Briar Rose asked, trailing a finger on the collar of Maleficent’s dress. She felt Maleficent’s long fingers trail through her hair, brushing it downwards and running through it. 

“I’m sure you can figure that out.” Her eyes looked away from Rose. Briar Rose’s stomach dropped a bit, for she did know what Maleficent was thinking. She had asked that question earlier, she didn’t know how long though. It felt like time went by really slowly when in the Forbidden Mountains, the sky black with anger and power at all times of the day. 

“You want to know about the change, the-” Rose grimaced at the small twinge of pain in her neck, and threw her head to the side with a small crack. She sighed and closed her eyes, of course it would happen at this time. “.. That.” She made a pouty face.

She felt Maleficent chuckle under her, and opened her eyes to find Maleficent looking at her with a gentle smile. “Only if you’re comfortable telling me.” She replied, her left hand gently grazed the side of Rose’s cheek, and Rose leaned into her hand for more touches. It was a normal reaction at this point, Rose leaning into Maleficent’s hand for comfort. A small gesture, one which Maleficent always did in the time she and Rose were happy together, but it always felt monumental every time Maleficent did it. 

Briar Rose took several deep breaths, resting her head on Maleficent’s shoulder once more but facing her this time. She felt she was gonna be sick, thinking about those events. Rose could still remember the pain, so excruciating and so much and so fast and slow at the same time. She had to calm down, else she’d risk herself changing from anxiety; if that was even possible. 

“I don’t remember much about being- .. a werewolf.” Briar Rose’s voice cracked slightly. “But the change, it started subtle. All my senses were heightened, I don’t know by how much. They all heightened at the same time, I heard ringing- loud ringing. I fell to the ground when my eyesight- became- I- I could see everything more clearly. I could see farther. The ringing, it was nowhere and everywhere. Then it- it stopped. I was able to get up, albeit slowly.” 

“Are you sure that was a subtle change?” Maleficent asked once Rose was finished speaking for now. Her expression changed to worry. 

“It was subtle, just the ringing wasn’t. It was much less painful then what I experienced next-” Briar Rose replied, wrapping her arms around Maleficent’s body, squeezing gently. Maleficent stayed quiet, meaning that Rose could continue. 

“I- I don’t know how to explain this.” Briar Rose whimpered, looking out over the fields yards away from them. 

“In the best way you can. Are you afraid I won’t understand it?” Maleficent asked, her head tilting to the side in a minuscule way. 

“I- m-maybe?” Rose’s heart fluttered when Maleficent tilted her head. 

“Are you afraid of thinking you and the werewolf are the same entity? That the werewolf should be separate from you?” 

“Ah- well. Y-yes. I-... I don’t want to be seen as a monster. I don’t want to be killed because I’m a werewolf now-” Briar Rose pushed herself up off of Maleficent. She turned away and curled up into a ball, knees tucked close and arms wrapped around her. 

Maleficent lifted herself up with ease, without the use of her arms. It spooked Rose when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. Maleficent wrapped her cloak around Rose, seeing that she was shivering from even the gentle breeze of the outside. Maleficent quickly figured out that Rose’s temperature as a werewolf was very hot, and so quickly changing back her body almost went into a hypothermic state, if not, then very close. 

“I don’t think they’ll kill you, Briar Rose. You are still their Princess.” Maleficent spoke softly. 

“But they will blame me-” Rose blurted out. 

“Do they know? Do they know you are a werewolf?” Maleficent turned Rose’s head towards her, her fingers gentle on the girl’s chin. 

“I’m- I would assume. I mean- I- I was the only one bitten by a werewolf in that time-” Briar Rose’s mind started spiralling into minor panic, before Maleficent brought her lips down and pressed them into Rose’s forehead. “Shh, calm yourself, my dear. They won’t kill you, and they won’t find you.” 

Rose panicked, wide eyes looking up at Maleficent. “What do you-”

Maleficent placed a finger against Rose’s lips, silencing her. “What I mean is that you’ll be hidden, once the curse is either reversed completely or you can control it enough. Besides, I’m sure you won’t mind staying with me.” Maleficent gave her a bright smile, almost bringing Rose to tears at the beauty of it. 

It was so rare for Maleficent to smile so brightly, with such expressive love that every time she did smile, it was almost as if Rose’s heart might burst. Rose couldn’t help but give her a small smile in return. 

“Would you like to continue?” 

Briar Rose shook her head slightly. "Maybe a bit later? I feel a bit sleepy-" She laid her head on Maleficent's shoulder, letting her eyes flutter closed. Maleficent wrapped her black cloak around the girl, and rested her head on Rose's. She was glad of the information Briar Rose gave to her right now, small as it may be. Maleficent hoped she could help in some way, help Rose control it better or maybe make it less painful for her to shift into. She will just have to wait and see.


End file.
